


Thick and Thin, To and Fro, High and Low

by Cruisinwritealong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marauders, Mental Health Issues, jily, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruisinwritealong/pseuds/Cruisinwritealong
Summary: Friends. Family. Marauders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental Health. Please be careful, this story discusses mental health issues. 
> 
> I wrote this during some of my dark days recently. It helped me process and find my way up again. 
> 
> All my respect to those who are fighting for mental health. You have my love and support. 
> 
> You are valued. You are loved.

* * *

The door to the transfiguration classroom stood open wide as students hustled about the castle in a flurry of directions. It was a loud and bustling passageway. A steady stream of bodies flowed to and fro. On most days this was an efficient river of movement sweeping everyone to where they needed to be. Today however, it was severely hindered by two oblivious boys standing obliviously in the middle of the flow, unaware of the log jam they were causing. Well, maybe not unaware, maybe just indifferent, because today something much more important than class schedules had their attention. Today these two boys were laser focused on only finding their friends. 

They both stretched up on their tiptoes, necks straining and heads swiveling around, searching the sea of faces for two very specific ones. Even with their considerable heights, it was a difficult task to pluck out two people from the blur of bodies swirling all around them in the full hallway and busy staircase beyond.

"You see 'em? Either one?" James asked without taking his eyes off the crowd. He pulled his glasses off, wiped them clean, and then threw them back on his face for the third time in a subconscious action Remus knew meant he was uncomfortable and needed something to do with his hands.

"No, and they should have been here long before now," Remus worried. “Where the hell are they?”

"Come on Pads," James mumbled out the command, as if he could make Sirius materialize in front of him.

Remus dropped back to flat foot with a frustrated huff, then pulled James' shoulder to bring him down too. Remus ripped his beanie off, ruffled his hair, then pulled roughly back onto his head - his own nervous tick. James stopped his searching and stilled to listen to Remus.

"James, I’m..." he let out a tense sigh instead of continuing.

"I know Moons ...me too." James said with down cast eyes and a heavy, burdened sigh of his own.

Someone bumped into Remus' shoulder, and the rushed out "Sorry mate!" finally seemed to wake the boys up. Remus moved them both over out of the doorway to talk more privately. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and folded his arms. James mirrored his position.

"Look," Remus spoke softly, "I know he's been a little _off_  lately, I suppose, but no real red flags or anything, right? I mean ...I don't know. Maybe I got lazy or too distracted or something? I've been studying quite a bit and gone more than usual. I don't know, Prongs, maybe I missed something or -"

"Remus, don't start that codependent shit,” James leaned in a little bit. “Marauders rally together, eh? All for one? This isn't only on you, alright?" Remus nodded reluctantly and James continued, "I started worrying at lunch yesterday when he didn't really eat anything, but I’ve been watching the last few days. He’s been pretty zoned out at practice this week, missed some really easy plays."

“Yeah, and I should probably tell you too ...he, well, let’s just say I can tell when he’s not really into doing, you know ... _things_. Actually he hasn’t been for over a week now. But we’ve been busy, you know? And stressed with exams. I was hoping he was just tired or something. _Dammit,_ I should have seen it.” Remus shook his head in frustration with himself, expression full of concern now that his worries were confirmed.

James ran a perturbed hand through his chaotic curls, “I should have spoken up too, Moons.”

"I wasn't really worried until last night when he skipped dinner," Remus continued without acknowledging James’ comment. "He barely spoke to any of us before bed and then he barely slept, just tossed around all agitated for the longest time. I should’ve known something was up when he wouldn’t let me hold him, James. Then I woke up and he was already gone." 

"Yeah um, he doesn't know it, but he woke me when he snuck out. I saw him go, but I just thought he needed a cigarette or something."

"Shit,  _I hate it_ when he just fucking disappears like this! Gods, if he would just wake me or tell me or _something_... _anything_ except fucking vanishing." Remus was visibly agitated now. 

"First of all, you sleep like the dead, mate. He could literally walk on you as he left. And secondly, we don't know for sure if he-" James began.

”James. I think we do.”

“Alright, Moony.”

“We _have_ to find him, Prongs. We don’t even know how bad it is. What if... what if he -“ Remus’ eyes filled with tears as he spoke, “We have to find him.”

“Ok Rem. Ok, I hear you. I love him too. We all care about him, yeah? We’ll handle it. We always do.”

”We should -“

"Gentlemen," McGonagall interrupted, peering down over her half-moon spectacles, "Class will take place _inside_ the room today, not the corridor. Come in and take your seats, if you don't mind."

"Ma'am, um," James responded and they both stood up straight. The boys shared a concerned look. "Its Sirius, Professor. He ...well, we don't exactly _know_ right now but-"

"We think he's low Professor. We think he dropped, maybe last night." Remus interrupted James, voice resolute.

"And no one's seen him since late last night. He was gone when we woke up," James added. He conveniently left out the part about Sirius leaving their room in the middle of the night and breaking about seven school rules.

"Oh dear," She looked them both over, concerned, assessing.

"PETE!" James suddenly yelled causing both Remus and McGonagall to jump. 

"Merlin Prongs," huffed Remus.

”Indeed,” agreed McGonagal.

Peter came barreling down the stairs, all but sliding his feet down to the bottom and then jogging over to them. He bent double, hands on his knees, panting as if he'd just run every staircase in Hogwarts.

"Pete," Remus grabbed his shoulders and bent himself to look the other boy straight in the eyes. "Did he show first period?"

Peter shook his head and Remus stood again. He pulled his beanie off roughly, shook out his hair and then yanked it back down.

"I presume you two are in another class for this rotation?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes ma'am. Remus and I have potions. Pete and Sirius have history," James answered and then they all turned to Peter, who had caught his breath enough to finally stand and talk.

"Couldn’t find him anywhere. Looked around as much as I could before I had to come here, but no, he wasn't in class," Peter shook his head emphatically.

"Professor, he didn't show to breakfast. He hasn’t been himself all week. And now he’s gone off without saying where," James said earnestly.

He was usually so jovial, bouncing around with life just spilling out of him, that when he was rigid and serious, it was louder than if he stood on the tower roof screaming. His whole frame stood stiff and alert, ready to respond as soon as instructions and the permission to go was given to him.

"He's been doing so well. I really thought the new potion balance was..." She said this almost to herself, as if she didn't have three pairs of eyes impatiently awaiting her next move. She trailed off and was silent for a moment before seeming to snap to some sort of decision.

"Right then. All three is too many. It will overwhelm him." She responded now with urgent, efficient statements. "Read chapter 6 and answer all the questions at the end. I expect that on my desk next class."

"Yes ma'am," They nodded and said in unison.

"Mr. Pettigrew, you go alert Madam Pomfrey and then to the kitchens. You know the drill, light snacks and plenty of water." Peter nodded quickly. "Good lad, off with you then."

"You two," she said next. They both snapped their heads from Peter's retreating form to her face on alert for her directions. 

"Do what you must for Mr. Black. Send report to me as immediately as possible, understood? I need to hear something within the hour. Ask the portraits to spread the word we are looking for him. They know what to do. And Mr. Lupin, when you find him, if there are any questions, I mean _any_ at all, you take him straight to the infirmary. Mr. Potter, I repeat, I expect to hear from one of you before the next class with a report."

"Yes, definitely."

"Yes, thank you Professor."

At her nod, they bolted to their dorm room for the map and to hunt for their missing friend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was an absolutely brilliant spring day. It was the kind of day that seemed like someone had enhanced the colors outside - the vibrant, electric blues in the sky, the rich emerald greens of the trees, the crisp, clean white of the puffy clouds. There was a cool breeze blowing through the open windows of the Marauder's room, like a breath of fresh air. The window drapes were waving peacefully around and the sunshine was illuminating and warming the entire space. 

The dorm was disheveled and splattered with the evidence of the ruckus and chaos that swirls around four teenage boys. Underneath all the strewn about dirty clothes, crumpled parchment pieces, random quidditch gear, and old snack trash, the room held four desks and four large beds. Three of the four beds were unmade, curtains flung open, sheets messy but inviting, ready to welcome their owners back into the snuggly warmth. The forth bed was something very different.

The forth bed's heavy curtains were closed up tight. A wall of red and gold tapestry shut everything out, stopping the refreshing breeze, denying the warmth of the sunlight, and blocking the peaceful views of a wonderful Spring day. Deep, sorrow-filled sobs broke through the silence of the empty room, muffled but still audible through the thick fabric. Inside the bed curtains was stagnant darkness, inside the curtains was lament, inside the curtains was Sirius, alone with his pain.

He wept there isolated and hurting. A fog had settled over him causing his mind to dull into a haze. He couldn't remember how or when he got back to his room, just grateful that it was empty. Time was irrelevant. Classes were irrelevant. Anything outside of this bed was too bright, too loud, too much.

He laid there balled up on his side, staring out with large silver, red-rimmed eyes, filled with tears, focused on nothing. He felt lost at sea, like a thousand pound blanket was draped over him weighing him down, like he could drown at any moment. He wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep, if he was still crying or not. He didn’t care. 

The dorm room door opened suddenly and James and Remus came spilling into the room. They pulled up abruptly in the doorway when they saw the closed curtains, heard the muffled whimper and the small sniff. They shared a look that was half relief, half deep concern, and approached the bed with caution.

James reached out to slowly to peel the curtains open enough for himself and Remus to peer inside. There was Sirius curled in on himself with his back to them, still in his pajamas and a hoodie, hair splayed in every direction, blankets kicked into tangles around his ankles and filthy feet. He was alarmingly still for someone who usually exudes the energy of a frisky, bouncing puppy. 

The boys glanced back and forth between each other and Sirius’ back, calculating how to proceed. Unfortunately they had been here before, more times than they liked to talk about. They understood the fragility of their friend in moments like this. Even after years of supporting Sirius through all the ups and downs, it was still a challenge to proceed because every time was different and required something unique. 

They carefully approached Sirius, making sure not to move quickly, not to bang anything around, not to touch him. They each sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, James near the back of Sirius' head, Remus at his feet. James gave Remus a small nod and Remus spoke up, just above a whisper.

"Hey Pads. Its me and James. Who do you need right now?"

Silence. And then only a whimper.

"Shit," James mouthed to Remus. Remus scrubbed a hand over his face, pulled his beanie off and flung it like a frisbee towards his bed. James pushed his glassed up higher on his face.

"Pads," James tried again, still gentle but with more insistence, "Remus or James?" There was a long pause.

"S-s-sorry. I'm s-sorry..." Sirius' voice was shaky and small. It came out hoarse and weak.

"No need for that, Padfoot. We're both here for you,” Remus said with kindness.

"Your call mate, whatever will help right now," James said softly. He reached out to touch his back, then stopped himself and pulled away. He squeezed his eyes shut for a deep breath, long enough to slow himself down so he didn't rush Sirius and cause a panic. 

"Wait," Remus mouthed silently to James.

"I know, I know. Sorry," James mouthed back. "Its just really fucking hard."

Remus nodded emphatically.

It was quiet and Remus and James were impatient and restless, badly wanting to help but unsure how to proceed. They grew frustrated. James ran a hand through his erratic hair, then needlessly cleaned his glasses again. Remus yanked off his tie and threw it across the room. He pulled his jumper sleeve over one hand and picked at the fraying fabric around the edges.

”Sirius, please mate... Remus or James?” James tried again. 

"Re-remus." Sirius rasped out softly. The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

James stood and clapped his hand on Remus’ shoulder in silent support, then he raised his eyebrows as if to say, "You alright? You got this?" Remus nodded back to James in shaky confirmation, then tilted his head gesturing a "let's hope so."

"I love you Sirius. I'm just going to the common room, and Moony can come get me at any point," James said.

Sirius weakly raised his hand in the sign for "I love you." It was a small, barely there action, but it encouraged his friends. 

The door closed softly, and Remus shifted around slowly to the other side of the bed so he could see Sirius' face. His heart broke every time he saw his boyfriend like this. He knew what to expect, yet still felt punched in the gut.

He sat in the small space made by the curve in Sirius' body. His hand reached to stroke back Sirius' disorderly hair out of his face on instinct. He had to force himself back and away, everything in him screaming to comfort, to hold, to love. He tucked his hands under his legs, then took a deep breath to steady himself.

 _I can do this_ , he thought,  _I know him. I can do this_. 

”Hey Love. ...Talk or distraction?" 

Sirius only gave a small shrug of one shoulder. Then he shrugged in an over-exaggerated, forceful movement. A sob broke loose. He retracted and curled into an even smaller ball. His face crumpled in despair, and his head shook back and forth. His whole body was tense and coiled in a fetal position. He fisted his hands tightly in his hair. 

"Ok. Ok, baby. You don’t have to know." Remus had to ball his hands and count to five to calm himself down. 

It was so so fucking hard not to reach out, not to hug, to touch, even in tenderness. It was painful learning what helped and what definitely did not. It was epically challenging to break the habit of comforting with the instinctual ways like a hug, or like saying “its ok” and “you’re alright.” 

And learn they did one afternoon when James reached for Sirius, and Remus said “It’s ok Padfoot”.

Sirius shoved James away, screamed out "IT IS NOT FUCKING OK GODDAMIT," threw Remus’ book into the wall, screamed again “NOTHING IS FUCKING ALRIGHT” in their faces, and bolted from the room. It took Mcgonagall to bring him down from his hiding place in the observatory tower. Sirius still hadn’t told them what she said. It was a well solidified and difficult lesson to learn.

In a calmer time Sirius told them how harmful those words were for him. How he desperately wanted it to just be ok, and how those statements only solidified to him how very NOT ok it all was. He chain smoked and told them how guilty he felt, how lost sometimes, how helpless it all seemed. He told them how when they said “you’re ok” all he heard was “you not fucking ok Sirius.” He told them he couldn't think straight with so many people staring at him for answers, maybe just one person at a time might work. He didn't know. And how he never wanted to hurt them, but he didn't have answers or casual touches like hugs to give in those moments. Being touched panicked him sometimes and he didn’t understand it. He didn't know much of anything and that fucking sucked.

The other Marauders refused to give up on him. They fought through thick and thin. They talked during every high and learned from every low. Sirius kept smoking and they kept listening. Slowly they untangled their way through to find things that actually did help. 

Remus did his best to recall all of them now. It was insanely hard to do when his whole body was yelling at him to touch, stroke, hug, hold, anything more than just sit there like an old throw pillow.

"How about ... do you need touch or space?"

This innocent, seemingly easy question seemed to be too much for him. Sirius’ breathing started coming too fast and he began shaking. His lips trembled and his mouth was moving, trying to answer, but no sound was coming out.

"Baby? Baby. Breathe Love. Breathe.” Remus stealed himself and refused to let his panic rise.

“Sirius, what should I do?"

He clenched his hands in the fabric of his trousers not to reach out to his love. He _had_ to wait but, fucking hell, it was killing him.

”Tell me how to help, _please_.” 

"Ho-hold me," He barely got the words out before he broke down into sobs.

Remus was lightening fast next to him, wrapping strong arms around his boyfriend's shaking frame. Sirius buried his head in the safest shoulder he's ever known and wailed. Remus broke at this too. Tears ran down his face as he held his boyfriend close, softly carding his fingers through Sirius' hair as he was itching to do before. They cried it out tangled together.

Remus paid no attention to how much time passed before the crying slowed, then stopped. They just existed there, wrapped in each other. Eventually Remus began humming to Sirius the lullaby his mom used to sing to him after a full moon, an old welsh melody about sorrow and love and hope.

Remus breathed intentionally deep and slow so Sirius could catch the rhythm. He rubbed his back, massaged his scalp, and tried his best to anchor the other boy. He even filled his mind with any happy memories he had of a happier Sirius, hoping his magic would radiate out to him, positive and strong.

Sirius’ mind relaxed gradually, his body melted and loosened it’s coil, and his breathing evened out, significantly less turbulent at last. Remus tenderly wiped the tears from Sirius' face with the soft sleeve of his jumper, then flipped his hand around to stroke his fingers down his boyfriend's cheek. He cupped his face and rubbed his thumb slowly back and forth, eyes darting between Sirius' two, assessing the state of things.

"Talk or distraction," he asked again softly.

Sirius still only shrugged, but he was engaged now. He maintained eye contact and this was a real answer. He did not shrink back into hopelessness. Remus was encouraged by this and pressed forward.

"Alright. How about we play yes or no?"

Sirius nodded  _yes_.

"Ok good. Good, Pads, thank you." 

 _Clues_ , Remus thinks, _I_ _need_ _clues_ _._

"Ok... Ok. Letter from the Blacks?"

Sirius shook his head _no._

"Brother?"

_No._

"School? Stress?"

_No._

_”_ Um  _..._ us _?”_

_Emphatic No._

“Well, just checking.” Remus smirked. 

Sirius squeezed his hand and shifted even closer into Remus’ warm arms.

Remus wracked his brain for any trigger he noticed recently, any catalyst to this episode. He could not think of anything, which actually gave him an idea.

"Nothing then? No clear reason at all?"

Sirius paused at this, blinked once in a dazz. Then his whole face crumbled and he cried out, "I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry! I don’t kno-ow. I was fine! I haven’t missed a potion and I was _fine_ and n-now I-I, I don’t know!”

"Shh! Shh, shh, shh, Love. I’ve got you. I've got you. Just breathe." Remus pulled Sirius back into him and gently rocked them back and forth.

Sirius was crying again but Remus also realized that he was speaking, answering. And speaking was progress, so Remus pushed on.

"Sirius, you don’t have to know."

"It d-doesn’t make any s-sense Remus! I’m just here enjoying my fucking life, minding my own damn business, and then _wham!_ Knocked fucking sideways out of no where and then... then I just ... just plummet into this madness. Again!!"

"It doesn’t have to make sense Sirius. There may not be an easy answer, Baby. The chemicals in your brain work against us sometimes, but I wouldn't say madness. You’re not a monster or anything like that."

"Oh," Sirius stilled, then picked his head up, "Oh gods Remus.  _Shit!_ " He sat up fully and moved away, "Shit! I’m so sorry. Merlin I’m so _fucking stupid_."

"Woahwoahwoah. What Love? What is it?" Remus sat up now too.

"I’m sorry. I should- I should go. You shouldn’t - you do not need this. I’m _so_ s-"

"Pads. Pads! Slow down. You need James now? What is it?"

"No!" Sirius screamed before standing all the way up and turning away. "No, and you guys should _both_ just fucking leave me alone. You don’t need this. Fuck Moony. You’ve got so much shit you already have to deal with. You don’t need me just boohoo-ing like a fucking baby for absolutely _no_ goddamn reason!" Sirius reached up with both hands and pulled at his hair with a white knuckle grip.

"Sirius." Remus stood, wrapped gentle, strong hands around Sirius’ wrists and wrangled his hands down and away. "I quite like that hair, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't pull it all out." He smoothed some of that hair out of Sirius' eyes, then cupped his face with both hands. He tilted Sirius’ head up, and bent lower, ducking around some until Sirius was looking him in the eyes. "I love you. Completely. Just the way you are. I _want_ to be here for you. We all do."

Sirius tried in vain to turn away.

"No, listen to me please. Don’t decide this for me, ok? I know whats too much for me. I know what I can handle and what I can’t. And you are not too much. You are  _never_ a burden to me, Baby."

Sirius’ eyes welled up and spilled over as Remus spoke. He grabbed Remus' wrists to ground himself and focus.

"It is too much. I'm too much,” Sirius whispered.

"Yes or no," Remus whispered back, “Do I lie to you?" 

 _No,_ Sirius shook his head.

"Ok, then hear me. You are there for me every single moon, whether I like it or not. I _will_ _be_ here for you. I _love_ you and you are not a burden to me. You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me," Remus' voice broke with emotion, "You’re my best friend, Padfoot."  His thumbs affectionately wiped away the tears running down Sirius' face. Sirius closed his eyes and leaned into the familiar touch.

"Iloveyoutoo," Sirius mumbled and dropped his head dramatically to the taller boy's chest, causing Remus to brake into a small, fond smile and to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Deep breath please, Padfoot. In ...yes thank you, out ...yes good. Well done Love. One more please." 

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and inhaled deep and full, then exhaled, savoring Remus’ delicious smell and the most peaceful moment he had felt in days. They rocked together for a tender moment, breathing, loving, grounding each other. Sirius picked his head up enough to look up into Remus eyes.

"There he is," Remus smiled down at him and tucked some of Sirius' hair behind his ear. "So beautiful."

Sirius blushed and ducked his smile back into Remus' shoulder. Remus was struck by how much he loved this boy.

Sirius coughed out suddenly, dry and hoarse and surprising them both.

"Prongs and water now?"

"Yes please,” he rasped and tried to clear his sore throat, coughing a few more times.

They pulled apart but Remus kept his hands on Sirius' shoulders, "I’ll be right back, ok?" 

Sirius nodded, then crawled onto his bed. He leaned back onto his pillows, propped up on his headboard looking much more like himself. He pulled his hair up into a mess bun.

Remus watched him, smiling affectionately. After he saw Sirius settled, he walked to the doorway and called down the stairwell, “Ok Prongs!”

James appeared soon after with a huge glass of cold water. He handed it to Sirius who chugged it down gratefully.

"Atta boy mate,' James said warmly.

Remus and James side-hugged each other discreetly, full of relief.

"Sorry Prongsie," Sirius mumbled quietly down into his glass.

"Nah, none of that needed. Thanks tho," James knocked him playfully in the arm. 

James began to bounce on the balls of his feet and make grabby hands at Sirius. "Hugging now, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sirius said and the side of his mouth pulled up, "Yes please."

James took the empty glass from Sirius with mock care and placed it on the nightstand with exaggerated gentleness. He stood stretched tall and still for a moment, eyes closed and hands by his side, breathing deep as of collecting himself. Then, he pounced knocking Sirius sideways with an "Oof!" It was one part hug and one part tackle. Half on top of Sirius, half hanging off the bed, he wrapped loving, awkwardly angled arms around the other boy and rocked them roughly back and forth.

"Ugh! Merlin Prongs! I said hugging not wrestling, you big oaf!"

James stilled at this, just held him, just hugged, "...Love you Brother."

"Love you Brother."

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes at their antics, shaking his head at his crazy friends.

"Hey um, Rem…" Sirius began.

"James now, yeah?" Remus asked.

Sirius answered with a soft smile up at him. Remus bent over James as if he wasn’t even there to kiss Sirius on the forehead, and Sirius hummed in comfort.

Remus walked out, gently closing the door. He was barely halfway down the stairs before he met Peter, who looked anxious and concerned, holding a small brown bag.

"How is he? I’ve told Mc G everything James said before. She said we can go to her at any time, even wake her up tonight if we need to." He frowned, then grumbled, “And she gave me everyone’s assignments.”

"She’s great, isn’t she," Remus answered.

"Yeah... when she’s not dolling out homework or detentions," Peter said.

"Or both," Remus answered with wide eyes in mock fear.

They both laughed, a merciful break in an otherwise tense as hell kind of day.

"Yeah, or both," Peter agreed. "So, he's ok, for now at least?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he’s coming out of it. It’ll take another day or so, but he’ll be a menace again in no time. Don’t get comfortable."

"Protect me Remuuus!" Peter whined.

"Not a chance Wormy," Remus smiled and playfully slapped Pete on the back.

They walked down into the common room where they were met by Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas.

"Hey, we heard he had a bit of a spiral. Is he alright? Well no, of course he’s not alright, but, ...oh you know what I mean," Lily rambled.

"Yes,” Remus smiled reassuringly, “He’s alright. Thanks for checking on him. I'd say not to worry, but I'm sure he’ll be up to no good again in no time so..." he shrugged.

"Thank you for the warning," said Marlene.

"Protect meee!" Peter whined.

"Not a chance Pete," said Dorcas, and the group chuckled at Peter’s pout.

"Come on up lads, all clear!" James' voice shouted down to them.

"Remus, tell James I'll see him in the morning please," Lily said and Remus nodded.

”And hey,” she pulled him closer to talk softly, “Are you alright? I know this is really hard for you guys too.”

”Yeah I’m ok. I mean, it sucked sure but, I’m just glad he’s ok and let me help.”

”Give him a hug for me.”

”I will. Thanks Lil.”

”Let me know if you need anything, ok?” Lilly said giving Remus a hug.

”I will. Goodnight.”

”Goodnight.”

Peter and Remus smiled to each other before jogging quickly up to their room, relief clear on their faces.

When they entered the room, James and Sirius were lying cuddled up on the bed looking at the new quidditch magazine. Remus waved his wand, refilling the water glass and holding it out to Sirius. Sirius shifted away from James and sat up a bit. He took the glass and then squeezed Remus' hand in thanks while he drank.

"Padfoot, I had the elves pack this for you, whenever you’re ready," said Peter. He held up a small bag of packed food from the kitchens. Sirius took the bag and peered in, pulled out a dinner roll and took a bite.

"Thanks Wormy, this is great," Sirius said genuinely while he chewed.

Peter smiled before plopping onto his own bed and kicking off his shoes. Remus kissed Sirius on top of his head, flicked James on the forehead, and then retreated to his own bed pulling out a book. James rubbed his forehead absentmindedly and flipped the page, never taking his eyes off the magazine.

Sirius breathed deeply in and out, soaking up the comforting presence of his friends. He basked in the reassurance that he was loved and known. Even when his brain was tossing him around like a toy boat in a hurricane, they had his back and he had theirs, through thick and thin.

They were pranksters extraordinaire, mischief makers, best friends, brothers in arm. He knew there would be ups and downs for all of them. But there would also be love and trust. Sirius would make sure of it.

Because they were his chosen family.

Because they were Marauders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
